Ek badi Galatfaimi
by charvi.sahay
Summary: Shreya hears something from Daya which broke her heart into pieces and se wanted to end the world..What did Daya say? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

It was a dark night...evryone had their plan to do everything usual because the day wasn't so special... But it was a very special day for shreya...She went into her room and looked at her messy bed...all the dresses were lying there She took out a red and white dress which came up to her thighs..Se quickly wore it and took out a red heeled sandle and wore it...She looked in the mirror and smiled.. Shreya: shreya aaj tere liye bohot hi zada special din hai...Aaj tune bohot himmat juta ke ye faisla liya hai...(she looked down):Aaj main Daya sir ko apne dil ki baat saaf saaf bata dungi..,,,.. no arguments, no conversations, and no sharam, seeda seeda jaake bol dena...dekh shreya tu bas hint diyo...I LOVE YOU to Daya sir hi bolenge.. (she sat on her knees and looked at the big mirror)...Vo sabse pehle bolenge..shreya tum bohot sundar ho aur phir kahenge ki...Main tumse bohot pyaar karta hu...(she did a litle bit of makeup and took her car keys from the dining table and went near the house door) she sat in the car and said to herself...mummy, papa to shiridi gaye huye hain...kuch dinon baad aayenge...tab-tak ye saara matter bhi solve ho jayega.. (she drove to Daya's house and got down) she walked to daya's house door, but the door was little opened) She saw Abhijeet and Daya arguing about some reason Shreya: yaar shreya tujhe tere seniour officers ki personal baatein nahi sunni chaahiye...(but then she heard her name from Abhijeet's mouth...She got her attention on abhi and Daya abhijeet: yaar Daya agar tu shreya se pyaar karta hai to usse saaf saaf bata de naa...I am 100% sure vo bhi tujhse pyaar karti hai...(A smile came on shreya's face and she looked down) But what she heard next drove her in shell shock, It was the end of the world for her... I know bohot hee chhota chapter thha..But please compromise with me,,,,,,Aur agar aaplog ne reviews nahi diye to mai ye chapter 5 mahinon baad update karrongi...anyways What did shreya hear that gave such a shock to her? JANNE KE LIYE KEEP READING MY FF AND PLZ PLZ PLZ REVIEW...till then byeee 3 


	2. Chapter 2

Daya: yaar abhijeeet main shreya se pyaar nahi karta! tu samajhta kyu nahi hai?

Abhijeet: jhoot, bilku jhoot tu shreya se bohot pyaar karta hai...ye main jaanta hu...teri aankhon main dikhta hai.

Daya: jhoot kehti hai ye aankhein...bilkul jhoot...Tu jaanta hai naa main purvi se pyaar karta hu

Abhijeet: vahi purvi jisne kuch saal pehle jab shreya,purvi,nikhil koi bhi C.I.D join nahi kiya thaa tab tere is dost pe murder ka ilzaam lagaaya thha...

Daya: Mujhe pata hai yaar ki uske man main mere liye pyaar nahi thha, lekin mere man main to thha naa!

abijeet: lekin iss sab main shreya ki kya galati hai? usko ye sab pata chalega to vo kitni dukhi hogi..Usmein us bechaari ki kya galati hai?

Daya: to rone do use mujhe koi farak nahi padta...

abhijeet: tujhe farak padhta hai Daya tujhe zaroor farak padhta hai...mujhe pata hai

Daya: maine tujhe kaha hai naa mujhe koi farak nai padta..

abhijeet: mujhe ye nahi pata thha daya ki tu itna pathhar dil hai...! Ek ladki jo itne saalon baad aake teri zindagi sawaari...teri zindagi main khushiyan laayi tu uski ko aise keh rahai hai..  
lekin chhod ye teri LIFE hai tujhe jo karna hai kar...main to tujhe bas aisehi salla de raha thaa..Chal bhai chalta hu

Daya: yaar abhijeet sun...(But abhijeet left without uttring a word)

Shreya ran to her car and unlock her car and drove it to a road that was totally sunsaan...Se started crying heavily without stopping...She lay her head on the steering wheel and continued crying..

(to herself) kyu? sirf mere hi saath kyun? meri kya galati thhi? maine to sirf unse pyaar hi kiya thaa...Actually,(controlling her tears) saari ki saari galati meri hi thhi... main hi iss juniour-seniour ke rishte ko pyaar ka rishta samajh bethi..  
lekin unki itni care meri taraf...(se moved her head in no) nahi ye to vo kisi ke liye bhi karte...  
lekin jab main unke kareeb a rahi thhi tab unhone mujhe roka kyu nahi...bhagwaan mere saath hi kyu?

(she heard some noises and looked back from the window and saw some drunk men, she knew she could not fight at this time because she was not mentally ready and quickly drove back to her house...

Next morning at bereau

Only sachin was present there..He was the first one to come in the berau..Just then Shreya entered the bereau..(when she saw sachin all the moments came in her mind when sachin noticed that she has feelings for Daya..(He was the only one who understood her)  
She became emotional and tears came into her eyes..but she tried to avoid him and go but sachin saw her..

Sachin: Shreya kya hua? shreya batao naa...(shreya just wanted a shoulder on which she could cry)

shreya just huged sachin and started crying...Now sacin realised that he should not ask anything from her and just comfort her..

sachin: shreya, shreya kya hua kya hua meri best friend ko kyu ro rahi hai..?

Just then Daya entered..when he saw shreya and sachin he just backed off and watched the scene...He didn't know that shreya is crying...Now he was so could not control her jelousy...He was never jelous off his juniour ever..

How was it?plz review and sorry for that 1st chapter..I know it was in a bad format


	3. Chapter 3

ab tak aapne padha ki- shreya daya se sunti hai ki vo use pyaar nai karta vo gaadi main rone lagti hai aur phir agli din bereau jaati hai aur sachin ke saahare rone lagti hai

Daya just went out becquse of all that.

Daya: main bhi kisse jal raha hu? sacihn mera best officer main paagal ho gaya hu...mere man main shreya ke liye vaisa kuch bhi nahi ai ..tabhi bhi main aise kyu behave kar raha hu?

shreya comforted herself at looked at sachin

sachin: are kya hua meri best friend kyu ro rahi haii?

shreya: nahi kuch nahi hua..

sachin: agar kuch nahi hota to tum aisehi aasuon ki ganga nahi bahaati...

shreya: sachin agar tumhe mujhse in 2 saalon se mujhse thhoda saa bhi lagav hua hai...as a friend, as a sister to please mujhse ye mat puchhna ki main kyu kyu...

sachin: kyu ganga bahaa rahi thhi...haina?

shreya: haan

sachin: yaar shreya tumne to itne aason bahaaye ki unhe ek bottle mein bhar ke pura ghar dho sakte thhe..

shreya shared a laugh

sachin: vaise main jaanta u ki tum kyu ro rahi thhi.:.:

shreya became serious.:.:

shreya: kya, kya suna jaante ho tum?

sachin: mujhe pata hai...zaroor kisi ladki ne tumhaari pasandida dress le li hogi mall se jo tumhe bohot achhi lai thhi..haian?

shreya had a breath of relief...laughed and said..

shreya: haan aisa hi hua thha..

sachin: pata thha...

Daya entered the bereau..

sachin looked at him...and got attention over him...

sachin: good morning sir...( and patted on shreya's shoulder...that she should also say gm)

shreya: uh..u ..good morning sir...(without any interest)

daya: gm sachin...good morning shreya..( without any interest)

she ignored him all through the day...during investigation and also in the lab...

Daya was also trying to know why she was acting like that...but he always told himself that same lie..( yaar daya tu shreya se pyaar nahi karta)...

It was a half day, ACP Pradyuman told everyone to go home after their lunch..everyone was curious why ACP told them to go home so early as ACP never does things like that...(everyone went home) shreya was packing her stuff and headed for the door...(just then a man stood in front of him)

please review...I know achha chapter nahi hai but plz review...guess who is that man..plz if you want any change in te story...or jst any cange you can post in the reviews without any hesitation...


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry guys for updating so late...but you know it was Holi my favourite festival..with gujiya my favourite sweet so how could I miss them...Thnks for the reviews plz review for the last chapter too..I know it's not women's Day but writing for it... Sorry guys for updating so late...but you know it was Holi my favourite festival..with gujiya my favourite sweet so how could I miss them...Thnks for the reviews plz review for the last chapter too..I know it's not women's Day but writing for it...

shreya: ACP sir aap yaahaan..

ACP: kyun mera bereu hai..main yaahan nahi aa sakta..

shreya: nahi sir mera vo matlab nahi thaa...vo mein...

ACP: vo sab chhodo..aaj tumhein pata hai ki maine half day kyu diya hai..?

shreya: nahi sir..kyu diya hai?

ACP: kyunki aaj tumhaara din hai, tum auraton ka din hai...Women's Day isliye maine tumhare, purvi aur tarika ke liye ek chhoti si party rakhi hai..

shreya: lekin sir iski kya zaroorat thhi?

ACP: no arguments shreya, mein kuch nahi jaanta tum bas 8 baje pohonch jaana, that's my order..address mein tumhe sms kar doonga..ab apne ghar jaao..

shreya: yes sir.. (shreya drove back to her house with a bad mood...normally she would have loved to go to a party given by their dear ACP sir..but now her life was not normall, It was miserable as shreya thought..)

She quickly changed into a beautiful black dress that came upto her thighs and black heels...and drove to the location..

The party was awesome, everyone was happy and enjoying it except shreya..she went to the bar and started odering...she drank and drank, Daya saw this and came to her..

Daya: shreya yaahaan party chal rahi hai aur tum baith kar pee rahi ho? ye sab kya hai?

shreya didn't want to talk to him, hence went out angrily..(she unlocked her car and when she was about to open the door Daya hold her hand from back and turned her face towards his, she looked down)

Daya: kya hua shreya? aise kyu behave kar rahi ho?

shreya: (eyes down) dekhiye sir aap mere seniour hain isliye mein aapki bohot izzat karti hun..plz mujhe aapse abhi koi baat nahi karni.. Daya holded her hands and said ..

daya: shreya tum mujhe to batao kya hua?

shreya: dekhiye ab humare beech kuch kehne-sunne ko nahi reh gaya hai...mere man mein aapke liye bohot izzat hai..isliye mein kuch nahi keh rahi varna koi bhi ladki aisi badtameezzi sehen nahi karti..

daya: badtameezi, kya badtameezi shreya kya badtameezi?

shreya: dekhiye daya sir mere haath chhod dijiye... (daya tightened his grip)

daya: pehle mujhe bataao hua kya?

shreya got herself free from Daya's grip and shouted angrily

shreya: jaanna hai naa aapko to suniye...haan ho gayi thhi ek galati, ho gaya thha aapse pyaar lekin aapke man mein to mere liye kuch bhi nahi hai..., haan kuch bhi nahi hai...haan kal raat aayi,,thhi mein aapke ghar apni dil ki baat kehne ,,lekin aapne mere dil ke saath- saath aapmeinse mere vishwas bhi tod diya...(she pointed her finger to Daya) aapne hi kaha thha naa abhijeet sir se ki rone do mujhe aapko koi farak nahi padhta..aap to kabhi pyaar ko samajh hi nahi sakte...

daya ANGRILY: haan hu mein pathhardil nahi samajh sakta pyar ko lekin tumhe pata hai kyu? ( he shaked her) pata hai kyu nahi naa to suno..hua hai mujhe bhi haan hua hai lekin har baar mujhe milla kya? dokha ya phir mujhse mera pyaar chhin gaya..isliye ab mere upar se vishwas uth chuka hai...

tumhe kya lagta hai jab itne saal baad tum mere zindagi mein tum aayi to mujhe dhakka nahi laga:? (shaked her once again) hey jawaab , bolo shreya: vo, vo mein.. daya: nahi bata sakti naa tum...tumne aake meri zindagi sawaari..dheere dheere mujhe bhi pyaar pe vishwas karne laga...

mein bhi tumse bohot pyaar karta hun lekin darta hu ki tumhe kuch naa ho jaaye..jin logo ko mein pyaar karta hu unhe aanch to aati hai...abhijeet memory loss se guzarta hai mein nahi chaahta tumhe kuch naa ho..

shreya hugged him and said

shreya: kuch naho hoga mujhe, kuch nahi..agar aap zindagi bhar aisehi sochte rahenge to aapko kabhi pyaar milega hi nahi...aur aap meri taraf se bhi to sochiye..jinse mein pyaar karti hu mere paas hi rehte hai...aap mummy, papa puri teamm...I love you daya sir I love you.. daya also hugged her...:

dAYA:I love you too shreya , mujhe kabhi chhod ke mat jaana.. shreya: kabhi nahi jaaungi..promise.. well thanks for reading:: keep readibng my ff and plz review..so I end the story here..:: daya: promise

shreya: haan baba pakka promise...(they hugged each other)

well then thnx for reading the ff and keep reading my ff ...so the story ends here...plz review- author


End file.
